Administrative Summary The Administrative Core remains a central component of the Moffitt PSOC. It has oversight of the disbursal of funds to the Projects and Core. It is the clearing house for communication between the Moffitt PSOC and the NCI and other members of the network. The core prepares the yearly reports to the NCI and will host the Center Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core will provide travel support for the Moffitt PSOC team, invited guest speakers, and external advisors. To foster scientific collaborations with researchers interested in related research with particular focus on physical science in oncology the Administrative Core will be responsible for the distribution of information materials, communication with other institutions, and collaborations with other relevant research programs. The admin core plays a particularly critical role in the PSOC pilot projects. The administrative core will advertise pilot funding opportunities, collect applications, organize the review panel and oversee the conduct of the funded research. These funds will be used to support exploratory clinical trials as well as unexpected avenues of investigation that arise through developments in the PSOC projects and core. Applications will be prioritized according to their (a) scientific merit, i.e. significance and feasibility; (b) centrality to the mission of the Moffitt PSOC, i.e. quantitative evolutionary dynamics of cancer, and (c) innovation, i.e. a new paradigm. There are currently 5 sources of pilot funds: 1. The PSOC budget includes $100,000 annually; 2. The Moffitt Cancer Center leadership will provide $200K per year ($1million total) for pilot studies. 3. The Moffitt Cancer Center funds an additional $50K per year to the winner of the annual IMO/PSOC transdisciplinary conference (guaranteed for the next 5 years). 4. Pilot funds from a recent gift of $500K to the Imaging and Technology Center of Excellence. This will be expanded as other gifts are received; and 5. The Radiology department research fund will provide $50K per year for image analytic pilot projects. 6. Support from the ACD for Clinical Science for the Multiple Myeloma clinical trial ? estimated to be $250K.